Know computer-based apparatus and methods for transforming and applying rules and logic to data, for example data require significant expertise of the user. For example, the apparatus and methods require a computer programmer to develop computer programming, such as XSLT or hard coded programs, to implement data transformation logic. Some known systems offer field mapping and a limited set of transformation methods.